We Can Go To A Dentist
by thatcertainperson779
Summary: Izuku and Katsuki are college students and living together. One day Katsuki starts a tantrum and it turns out that he needs to go to a dentist. The surprise? Izuku got a boyfriend at the end of the trip. I'm in love with these dorks and couldn't help myself to write a fluffy fic for them.


He never expected this day would come. That Bakugou Katsuki had to go to a dentist because he just got toothache recently. And he said it's fucking annoying.

It was actually quite hilarious though.

They went to the same university. Izuku went to the med-school, while Katsuki went to the Engineering Department. And after they both became second year students, they decided to share an apartment room. It was disaster at first, but now Izuku is used to it already. And he can't deny that he kind of likes his roommate.

It begins when one day Katsuki's mood seemed to be worse than normal—while normal Katsuki wouldn't even hesitate to kick out a puppy, this couldn't be good.

"What's wrong? You seem in a bad mood?" Izuku tries to ask him. Who knows, perhaps he could help?

Katsuki clicks his tongue and hissed, "It's none of your business."

"Well—okay, then." Izuku decides to leave him alone.

But it got worse. By the next day, Katsuki smashes Izuku's favourite All Might mug out of anger. And he doesn't even know why Katsuki was angry.

"Kacchan! That's my favourite mug!" Izuku complains, collecting his shattered treasure.

"You can always buy a new one, dipshit. It's not that special." Katsuki scoffs.

And the next day, there is a loud banging and cracking sound, at six in the morning. Izuku quickly scrambles out of his bed to check what happened. It'd be bad if some kind of burglar broke in to steal something. Not that they have anything worth stealing though.

It turns out Katsuki practically breaks the hinges of his bedroom door.

"Kacchan!"

Izuku has dealt with all Katsuki's antics and ridiculous tantrums. Heck, they even once fought for the bathroom every morning the first three month after they moved in. But this was trouble. Hey, they can't even afford to buy decent meals at some times already! They don't need any more expenses spent on broken doors.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Katsuki huffs and puffed his cheek. It looks kind of cute though. Wait, what?

As if he's embarrassed, a tint of pink coloured his puffed cheeks.

"…hurts." He mutters.

"What?"

"My teeth hurts." He mutters again, a bit louder this time. "It's fucking annoying."

All those tantrums were because of toothache? He knows Katsuki can be rather childish, but this is a whole new level. But, well, nevermind. Kacchan looks cute right now.

"You shouldn't eat too much candy, Kacchan."

"Who the hell eat too much candy?! I never even fucking _touched_ those things!" he snarls angrily.

"Did you forget to brush your teeth?"

"No way in hell."

He may not look like it, but Katsuki really cares about his hygiene. Even his bedroom is always neat and tidy.

Izuku tilts his head and looks at Katsuki's scowling face.

"Don't just _stare_ at me, do something, you shitnerd!"

"What? What am I supposed to do?"

"Are you stupid? You're in the freaking med-school, you should know something!" Katsuki shouts at his face. "How could you pass the entrance exam anyway?"

"That's mean, Kacchan." Izuku sighs. "Okay, open your mouth."

"W-wha—?!"

"You're the one telling me to do something."

"O-oh, right." Katsuki reluctantly obliges and opens his mouth.

"You brushed your teeth earlier, right?"

"Of course I did!"

"All right. Say 'Ah'!" Izuku orders.

Katsuki is about to protest again, but Izuku quickly shushes him up and softly cupped his face, telling him to open his mouth. His face immediately goes red.

His breath smells like mint, Izuku thinks. _He's just brushed his teeth, dummy._

"Wait, I need a flashlight." Izuku runs to his bedroom to pick his phone from the table.

Katsuki impatiently opens his mouth again.

Izuku directs the flashlight into his mouth. His teeth are perfectly lined and nicely coloured—not too white, but sparkling clean. No cavities. No signs of infection. His teeth seem to be in perfect condition. Except that one of his wisdom teeth is coming out, and it doesn't have the room to fit in, so it pushes the other teeth.

Izuku flicks his phone to turn off the flashlight, then he lets go of the other's face. Then he realises what he's just done and blush quickly formed in his face.

"W-what?" the blonde snarls impatiently, his face equally red.

"Nothing!" Izuku nearly jumps.

"So there's nothing wrong with my mouth?" the blonde asks again, eyes narrowing, "Why does it hurt like hell?"

 _Oh! That's what he means._

"Your wisdom tooth came out, and it kind of doesn't have the room, so it pushes your other teeth." Izuku explains.

"W-what should I do?"

"We can go to the dentist, and remove the tooth if you want to."

For a brief second, the blonde in front of him tenses in dread.

 _Kacchan hates dentists._

"Can't _you_ do something instead?"

"No, Kacchan. We still can go to the dentist. Or we can leave it be and wait for it to get worse—"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Let's go to the freaking dentist."

Izuku drives them both to his dentist. While Kacchan is… well, scowling all the time. He grips his seatbelt so tight his knuckles turn white.

"Kacchan, are you possibly, afraid of going to a dentist?" Izuku slowly asks.

"No way! Why would I?!" he hisses and quickly turns his head away. His action doesn't match his words.

Izuku snorts.

"Shut up, shitnerd."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Izuku tries to stifle a laugh. This explosive blonde is amusing in many ways.

When they got to the clinic, Izuku has to pull Katsuki out and debate with him whether he should change his mind or not. And it's like trying to convince a stubborn eight year old for a regular check-up.

"Come on, Kacchan, dentists don't bite!"

"I know that, idiot!"

"There's no problem, then."

"They have those freaky weird things! I don't want those fucking stuffed in my mouth!" The blonde says defensively.

"That's how they do their job, Kacchan. That's why they're called _dentists_." Izuku sighs; dealing with Kacchan needs a lot of patience.

"Or you just have to bear with your toothache." Izuku teases. "They probably give you free ice cream after you're done, you know."

"No! Wait, really?"

"Yeah, my dentist used to give me free ice cream after I got my teeth pulled out when I was kid." Izuku nods convincingly, "And I'll treat you milkshake on the way home."

"I want cheesecake."

"Sure."

"Alright." The blonde begrudgingly gets out from the car and follows Izuku into the clinic. Kacchan is rather easy to bribe.

Katsuki glares at everyone in the clinic. A little boy starts crying as soon as they pass through.

"Kacchan, stop glaring. It's not nice."

"What are you, my mom?"

Izuku ignores the question and proceeds to the receptionist table. He registers Katsuki's name and everything because Kacchan doesn't want to do it by himself. The woman in a white shirt tells them to wait in the waiting room.

"It wouldn't be long," she said. But Katsuki is impatient. He grips the edge of the chair he sits on tightly.

"Nervous?"

Katsuki clicks his tongue. Definitely too nervous to find a good remarks.

After a few minutes the woman calls his name and he hesitantly gets up.

"You're going to be fine." Izuku reassures him. "You want me to go with you?"

"No!" he hisses and went to see the dentist.

It was lucky almost all dental clinics have soundproof wall, otherwise other patients or even passers-by would be shocked by how creative Kacchan can be in the art of swearing. They called Izuku to get Katsuki because the dentist has had enough.

"They didn't give me ice cream," he pouts in dazed state as soon as they get into the car. Must be the anaesthesia effect.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some." Izuku says, but Kacchan still looks mad.

"And what is this freaky cotton thing?" he bites his gauze, annoyed, "Until when should I chew on this?"

"That _freaky cotton thing_ is to stop the bleeding, Kacchan. And don't chew on it, just bite it."

"Why didn't they give me ice cream?" he mumbles to himself. "You promised to buy me milkshake, Deku."

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Izuku can't hold a laugh.

"Don't laugh, dipshit. I'm not going to dentist anymore." He states.

"Why?"

"They're freak. And I hate those weird tools they shove down people's mouth. And they don't give free ice creams." He complains.

Izuku snorts. Sedated Kacchan is really amusing.

He's now looking outside the window, still pouting, eyeing some passers-by and mumbling some not-so-nice comments about them. And then he suddenly turns to face Izuku, his eyes narrowing.

"What is it, Kacchan?"

"You lied."

"I what?"

"You said I'd get ice cream after I'm done."

 _He's still hung up on that?_

"I'll get you all the ice cream you want, okay? We'll be home in a minute." Izuku tries to convince him.

"I'm going to start counting."

"Wait, seriously? I didn't mean it to be _literally_ 60 seconds!"

"Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen."

"Okay, okay, I take it back, we _won't_ make it home in _a minute_."

Katsuki chuckles, "You're so fun to tease. I love it when you got adorably flustered and start sputtering nonsense."

Izuku raises an eyebrow.

"So, you like my nonsense-sputtering things? Even though you always said, 'Stop fucking mumbling, stupid Deku!'?"

"Yes—no! No, I don't! I hate you."

"You said I'm adorable."

"No, you're not!" he pauses for a moment, "Well… yes, you are. Sometimes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Shut up." He looks out from the window again. "Are we there yet?" he asks.

"We'll be there in five minutes."

"Why are you driving so freaking slowly? We should just go by jet or something." He comments.

"I'm sorry. We don't have jets though. You should make one, Kacchan."

"Hell yeah, I'm going to build one so I can send your ass to the moon and leave you there."

"That's mean, Kacchan."

"Hell cares."

Katsuki keeps commenting on people and things they passed, laughing his butt off when he sees a man in chicken costume in front of a fast food restaurant. But his expression changes when they approach their apartment building.

"I don't wanna go home." He whines.

"Why? A moment ago you even _counted_. Didn't you say you want ice cream?"

"I want ice cream. And cheesecake. And milkshake. But I don't wanna go home. You'd probably leave me alone. Just drive to the ice cream shop or something."

"You're afraid I'm going to leave you alone?"

Kacchan pouts. It's cute.

"Okay. All right. We're going straight to the ice cream parlour. Where do you wanna go?"

"That one with the Granny in the _icchoume_."

"I remember you calling that granny 'old hag', though."

"I didn't mean it, okay? I love that old hag."

"You're calling her an old hag again."

"Shut up."

Izuku drives them to the ice cream shop owned by a very friendly old woman. They've been here before, and Izuku is simply addicted to the sweets she sells.

"Ah, darn, it's traffic jam." Izuku groans.

"Tell them to move out of the way."

"That won't help, Kacchan."

"I told you we need a jet."

"You're the engineer." Izuku agrees. "Anyway, before we get there, I think we should decide on what ice cream you should get." He suggested, worrying that Kacchan might just jump out of the car and start yelling to people. Or worse.

"Hmm? I don't know."

"Chocolate milkshake sounds pretty good."

Katsuki shakes his head, "No. Chocolate is too cliché. I want something original."

"Okay… Strawberry?"

"No. That sounds like something _you_ 'd get. Pink and sweet. I want something that _bites._ And spicy."

Izuku flusters. Was that a compliment? Does he really think Izuku is sweet? He even said Izuku's cute! There's no way sober Kacchan would say things like this.

He stills, thinking hard. This seems to be a difficult decision to make.

"Do you think they have wasabi?" he asks finally.

"I don't think people use wasabi for milkshake, Kacchan."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know, I think milkshake and wasabi just don't click together."

"You're so lame, Deku." Katsuki sighs, "Wait a minute."

"Yeah?"

"What about this stupid cotton in my mouth? How am I supposed to drink with this?" he almost exclaims, pointing at his now bloodied gauzes.

"You can take it out once we're there, Kacchan."

"I'm taking this out. Here."

"Kacchan, please don't do that, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Nothing can stop me. And nothin's gonna hurt me. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He quotes. Then he takes the cotton gauzes out from his bleeding gum and examines it.

"This is disgusting." He comments.

"You shouldn't take them out. No, don't just throw it out of the window, Kacchan."

"I'm not gonna put this back in my mouth."

"Just put them in the rubbish bin."

"Yuck. I can't believe I'm chewing on that thing this whole fucking time." He sticks out his tongue in disgust. Then he idly looks out the window.

"Oi, Deku."

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair _green_?"

"No idea. It's been like this since I was born."

"It's _fucking green_ , Deku."

"Yes, it is."

"Like forest." He says, dazedly ruffles Izuku's curly green locks.

Izuku raises his eyebrows in surprise, cheeks heating up. _That_ doesn't sound like an insult. And Kacchan always insults his hair—well, him, in general, actually.

"Wasabi's also green, y'know." He continued. "But it's a different green. Traffic lights are also green." He giggles.

Damn. He _giggled._ Izuku feels like he's gone to heaven.

"What is your favourite colour, Kacchan?"

Katsuki looks at him in silence for a moment. "I think green is my favourite now." He answers.

Izuku can feel his heart skip a beat. Oh my God, does that mean…?

"Are we there yet?" his thoughts are broken by Kacchan's question.

"It's just around the corner. We'll be there in no time."

Izuku drives them to the ice cream shop and parks his car in front of it.

"We're here, Kacchan." He gets out of the car and goes to the other side to pull Kacchan out of it.

"Come on, this is the ice cream shop." He takes his hands and carefully hauled him up. "Can you walk?"

"'m fine."

They enter the shop, and are immediately greeted by the friendly old woman.

"My, my, Izuku-kun!"

The shop is kind of traditional and old-fashioned. But the granny decorated it very prettily. With colourful flowers, small lanterns hanging from the ceiling, crane origami on every tables, and dozens of other cute small decorations.

"Hi, Granny." Izuku smiles brightly, "This guy has just got his teeth removed."

"Perfect time for ice cream!" Granny smiles back.

"Kacchan?" The green haired medical student looks at his blonde companion. Katsuki was looking around the shop, mouth agape as if he's in somewhere strange.

"Is this fairy tale?" he mumbles.

Granny chuckles at the dazed blonde. "Yes, it is, my boy. This is where all happiness comes."

"Wow."

"What do you want to eat, Kacchan?"

Katsuki eyes the sparkly line of colourful ice cream and various topping in front of him. Then he looks at a traditional ice-shaving machine.

"Can I have shaved ice?" he decides.

"Of course, dear. What flavour do you want?"

"Watermelon." He states.

"What about you, Izuku-kun?"

"I'll have the strawberry one, please."

They sit at the table by the shop window. They're the only customers this time. They put their bowl of ices on the table and dig in.

"Is it delicious?" Izuku asks the blonde in front of him slowly.

He nodded, continuing to shove spoonfuls of shaved ice into his mouth.

"Slow down, Kacchan. You don't want to hurt yourself."

Katsuki surprisingly slows down his movements. They eat their ice in silence. Kacchan is still dazed, looking at passers-by in front of the shop.

"Are you a fairy, Deku?" he asks suddenly.

Izuku chokes on his ice and he feels blood rapidly rushes to his face. _What?_ Does he think Izuku is a fairy? Can he take that as a good thing?

"N-no. What makes you think that way?"

"You're cute," _oh my god_ "and nice, and sort of look ridiculous." Okay, the last one isn't as nice as the other. But hell, _Kacchan_ is complimenting him? The thought makes him happy, but also kind of sad at the same time because he knows this isn't _really_ Kacchan talking.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah."

"And nice?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. Thanks, Kacchan. You actually say nice things." He breathes out.

"You're really a fairy. You're so cute I wanna punch your face. Why are you like this? You're not supposed to be _cute_." Kacchan grunts in annoyance. "And I think I like you."

Wait, _what?_

Oh God.

It's like the cells in his brains have signals each other to self-destruct. His mind is almost literally buzzing right now. He can almost hear a siren playing in his head.

"Y-you what?" Izuku asks in disbelief.

"I like you, shitnerd. Go out with me." The blonde repeats.

Whaaaat?!

Izuku is sure his brain is short-circuited now. Sure, he likes Kacchan and all, but the thought that the blonde would like him back never occurred to him. Wait, since when did he like Kacchan anyway?

With blood rapidly rushes to his face, he vigorously nodded, "I-I like you, too, Kacchan!"

Katsuki raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

The blonde sheepishly scratches his head. Then he starts giggling.

"Kacchan? Are you okay?"

The giggles die down a few minutes later. "I'm in fairy tale." He mutters.

He quickly finishes his shaved ice. Then he idly played with the spoon. He still looks dazed. The effect hasn't yet worn out, it seems.

"I'm sleepy." He states.

"You wanna go home?"

He nods.

"What about the milkshake? Do you still want to drink the wasabi milkshake?"

"Hm? Yeah…"

"Okay, wait here."

Izuku goes inside to ask if the granny can make him a wasabi milkshake. Wonderfully, she can. She comes back moment after with a cup of green milkshake.

Izuku takes out his wallet to pay for the shaved-ice and the milkshake, but the granny stops him.

"The milkshake is free." Granny says, smiling brightly.

"Oh? But—"

"It's a gift for your _boyfriend_." She snickers as she looks at Izuku's reddening face.

"T-thanks, Granny!" he beams. "I'll come here again!"

"Oh, please do. And, Izuku-kun?" she adds when Izuku comes back to return the bowls.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me your e-mail address?" she asks.

"Sure, but what for?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just business stuff. And perhaps you'd be kind enough to help if I need some assistance."

"Okay." Izuku writes down his e-mail on a piece of paper Granny gave him. "Here."

"Thanks, Izuku-kun. Please come here again!"

"Bye, Granny!" he waves as he takes Katsuki's arm and drags him to the car. He swears he saw Granny giggles like a teenage girl behind the counter.

"Kacchan, here's your milkshake." He hands the blonde his _green_ milkshake. "You can't sip it with straws, though."

"Why? Sounds like pain…"

"Your gum will bleed again."

"What if I spilled it?"

"You have to be careful, then."

"And it's fucking _green_ , Deku." Izuku flustered at the mention of that colour.

"It has wasabi like you wanted it, Kacchan."

"Oh, yeah, right. Save this for later, then." He thrusts the cup to Izuku's direction.

"Please just hold it, Kacchan. It might spill if I put it on the dashboard."

Katsuki begrudgingly retreats his arm and hold the plastic cup on his lap. He fiddles with the plastic bag that wraps it, pouting. Oh, how Izuku wants to tell the world how cute Kacchan is right now.

"So you're gonna be a doctor, huh, you nerd?" he asks.

"Yes, that's why I'm in a med-school."

"Why?"

"So I can save people's lives. It's kind of like being a hero to me. What do _you_ want to be, Kacchan? You never told me."

"You're just as lame as ever. Me? I'm going to work in NASA." He answers confidently. Sometimes Izuku's confused, whether Kacchan really likes him or not. One time he told him he's adorable, the other time he said he's lame. "I'm gonna build a rocket to send your ass to the moon and leave you there."

"Like a vacation trip to the moon?"

"No, you idiot. I'm throwing your useless ass away so you won't appear on the earth anymore." Katsuki laughs evilly.

"That's quite the effort to get rid of a useless me."

"You sassy bastard. Stop talking, I'm sleepy."

Izuku stops talking. He watches as Katsuki's head sways from the movement of the vehicle. If only he could sedate Kacchan every day. Okay, that's messed up. But who can blame him? Katsuki's been a lot calmer and he swears a lot less. He also says nice things.

Izuku drives his car into the apartment parking lot. He stops the vehicle and gently shakes the blonde. He takes the cup of milkshake from his hands.

"Kacchan, we're home."

Katsuki grunts. Luckily, their room is in the 2nd floor so they don't have to walk that so far. He puts the milkshake down and guides the blonde to his bedroom and gently helps him get on the bed. He makes sure the pillows are tall enough to prop Katsuki's head up.

"Goodnight, Kacchan." He draws a blanket over the sleeping figure in front of him and turns around to leave.

"Deku?" he hears Katsuki called softly.

"Yes?"

"C'mere." He gestures with his hand.

"Is there something wrong?"

When he's close enough, Katsuki props himself up and pulled Izuku's face towards his. Then he places a kiss on his lips.

He pulls away and lies back on his bed.

"Good night, Izuku."

What the hell, Kacchan calls him with his real name. Izuku feels like his face has turned into a boiling teapot. He swears steam is rising from his reddened face.

"G-good night, Kacchan." He stutters and quickly escapes from that room. Then he peeks from the broken door. His blonde explosive friend—now boyfriend—is so gorgeous. He smiles to himself.

"Good night, Kacchan." He repeats.

That night, Katsuki is still sleeping, perhaps the anaesthesia effect hasn't completely worn off yet, or that he just wants to sleep all day, he received an e-mail from an unknown sender.

 _Hi, Izuku-kun, it's Granny!_ _:)_ It says.

 _You might want to see this!_

There's an attachment. He opens it. It's a video of Kacchan when he confessed and asked him out earlier in the ice-cream parlour today. Oh, darn, that granny is sneaky.

He grins and saves the attachment anyway.

Oh, he almost forgot.

He takes his coat and goes out to the bakery to buy a slice of creamy cheesecake.

The next late morning, Izuku was humming cheerfully while cleaning up the apartment when Katsuki's finally up.

"Morning, Kacchan!" he beams gleefully.

"What the hell happened to you? Stop grinning, it's disgusting!" Katsuki scoffs as he goes to the kitchen.

Izuku playfully pouts. "You're so cold, Kacchan. Even though yesterday you said nice things and even went on such length to ask me out."

"I—what?!" Katsuki's eyes widen in disbelief as his reddened.

"I even have a video of you confessing! Wanna see?" he takes his phone out and shows the blonde the video Granny had just sent last night.

Katsuki's face gradually change colour from peach pink to ripe cherry red.

"I-I didn't do that!" he denies.

"No way, you totally did it." Izuku giggles as he walks to the kitchen and takes out the wasabi milkshake from the fridge. He hands Katsuki the beverage. "Here's your _green_ wasabi milkshake. And I bought you the cheesecake."

He leans and pecks the other's lips lightly. "Besides, we're _boyfriends_ now, right?" he grins.

"W-w-what w-was that?!" Katsuki stutters; completely flustered. He blushes up to his ears. But he doesn't deny it when Izuku said they're boyfriends.

"What was what?"

"T-the—k—the k-kiss…" he mumbled, looking away.

"You don't like it?" Izuku asks worriedly.

"N-No." Katsuki bit his lower lip, still looking away. "D—Do it again…"

Oh?

Izuku is more than happy to oblige


End file.
